


An Invitation To Passion.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter doesn't want his love-life to be serene like the Waltz. He prefers it to be as passionate as the Tango...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Invitation To Passion.

 

**Title** : **_An Invitation To Passion._**

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 392: Invitation.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Harry Potter doesn't want his love-life to be serene like the Waltz. He prefers it to be as passionate as the Tango...

**A/N:** I want to dedicate this particular drabble to my dear friend [](http://myk-myk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://myk-myk.dreamwidth.org/)**myk_myk** , who not only really enjoys seeing the boys dancing together but actually has a weakness for having them dance the Tango. There's no actual dancing in this one, myk, but the implication is that they'll Tango-ever-after in the end, so... I hope it makes you smile. :)  
  
 **  
An Invitation To Passion.**

  
“No. Absolutely not. You don't learn well from me, Potter.”

“Comparing potions to dancing is ridiculous, Headmaster.”

“Dancing requires trust.”

“I. Trust. You.”

“Then learn the Waltz. Its soothing, gentle rhythm will impress most girls your age.”

“I'm in love with an experienced, domineering, intense man. I'll never entice him with a sedate little Waltz. I need to learn the Tango, Severus.”

“The Tango is more than a dance, Potter. It's an invitation to passion. A surrender to emotional hunger. An admission of... love. You shouldn't learn that from a colleague.”  
  
"That's why I'll learn it from _you_ , my love."  
  


  


 


End file.
